The Reasons Why
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: They loved each other. They both deserve to know why. SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Adam/Sheldon pairing.


A/N: I have no idea where these come from, but they're here. This is a pairing that's only got two stories as far as I've seen and it was a back-pairing in Madison Bellows' story, What It Means. So here it is, my first attempt at slash.

Disclaimer: I babysit and earn iTunes money. I go to 8th grade five days a week and I disobey my parents on an hourly basis. What do you think?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adam laid down on his couch, stretched out to his full length. Of course, the small couch he'd had since college didn't necessarily let him do that, so he curled up on the tiny thing and covered himself in a brown blanket. Oh, how he wished that blanket was a someone, not a something. No one would ever imagine who though. A certain doctor at the lab was on his mind. Whenever the broad shouldered, lean, dark skinned doctor crossed his mind, he shivered.

The next day at the lab Adam had more trouble focusing than ever.

Maybe it was the fact that he was working a case with Dr. Hawkes . Maybe it was more than that. Adam had dropped two beakers and a case of test tubes already and it was only noon. At the moment, he was staring at the screen, waiting for the DNA results. His hands were shaking and he didn't even notice Sheldon walk in.

"Adam!" Sheldon yelled for the third time.

"What?!?!?! Huh, oh, Sheldon, hi." Adam stuttered out.

"Hey buddy. You got anything?" Sheldon asked, setting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Oh, uh, yeah. DNA is from...That's not human." Adam said, staring at the screen.

"No, it's not. That's horse DNA, thanks Adam." Sheldon ruffled the younger guy's hair as he left the DNA lab. Adam watched him go.

"Nice ass." He muttered under his breath.

Sheldon had heard Adam's comment and grinned broadly. Stella walked by Sheldon.

"Hey Shel. Why you grinning so big?" She asked.

"Adam." Sheldon stated the single name and Stella's smile grew as wide as Sheldon's.

"You told him? What did he say, tell me everything!" She said, pulling Sheldon into the break room.

"I didn't tell him, but I know he likes me Stella. He said I have a nice ass!" Sheldon said.

"To your face?" Stella asked, confused.

"No, under his breath. I don't think he knows I know!"Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, go march into that DNA lab and tell Adam you have a crush on him." Stella said.

"Okay Stell."Sheldon said. He pulled himself up to his full height and tried to make his shoulders look as broad as they could be. He walked into the DNA lab and over to Adam. He kneeled down to where Adam could see straight in his eyes. "Adam, I need you to come with me."

"Okay. Where we going Shel?" Adam asked.

"You'll see." Sheldon led Adam out of the lab. The pair walked by Stella and Mac who were sitting in the break room, talking. Stella saw them and gave Sheldon a thumbs up.

"What was that all about Sheldon?" Adam asked.

"Like I said, you'll see." Sheldon said again.

Adam moaned and it sent a shiver through Sheldon. He led Adam still until they reached the empty locker room.

"Sheldon. What's going on?" Adam asked. He looked pleadingly into his crush's eyes.

Sheldon looked straight at Adam. "I like you Adam, a lot. More than a normal person." He said to Adam.

"Wait, you too? I thought...Do you know the real reason my dad beat me when I was a kid?" Adam asked.

"No, do you know the real reason I loved my uncle more than my own father?" Sheldon asked.

"Me first Shel. When I was 13, I had my first boyfriend. I told my mom and she was shocked, but proud. I told my dad and he slapped me. He told me I needed to break up with him or he would slap me everyday. I told my dad I'd broken up with my boyfriend even though I hadn't. He was proud of me for a while until I went on a dinner date with Jacob and dad saw me. He dragged me home and beat me up. Called me a disgrace to Christians and a sad excuse for a son. He broke my arm and told me to lie to my mom. When I started to bruise everyday, mom got scared. I had to lie and tell her that I was being bullied at school about being gay. The beatings kept on until I found dad in bed with his partner. A man. I was 19. It had been 6 years since he'd started beating me. I'd been burned with cigarettes, had boiling water dumped on my whole body, had two rods put in a leg and attempted suicide three times." Adam said.

"So wait, you've known you're gay since you were 13?" Sheldon asked, setting a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah. You?" Adam asked.

"After I graduated college. I was talking to my uncle when I realized that, when I'd thought I'd liked a woman in my med class, I actually liked the guy who sat next to her. Of course, when I talked to him on grad day, he told me he was straight. I was heartbroken. When I started at the hospital, my uncle told me two things.' One, never let anyone tell you that because you're black you're a bad doctor. Or a bad person. Two,don't let someone put you down because you're gay.' He and my other uncle inspired me to never give up, no matter what someone said." Sheldon said.

"So, that thing with the suspect when you were with Danny. That's what you meant?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Danny told you?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah. He said he was worried you were building up walls." Adam said.

"I was. Glad someone took enough notice to tell the one who likes me." Sheldon said.

Adam sighed. "Danny was the one I trusted enough to confide my sexuality in him."

"Ah. Well, Stella found me sulking after you'd almost been killed 3 years ago. She asked me what was wrong and I told her." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, you wanna go out, just the two of us?" Adam asked.

"Sure Adam."

_That night, after the date_

"I had an awesome time tonight Adam. It's great to finally be able to eat dinner with you and talk with you, without feeling awkward." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, me too. And, it means I get to do this." Adam kissed Sheldon on the lips.

Sheldon wanted this kiss to feel better than any of the women he'd kissed. Ever. And it did. Their lips moved together, and Adam had his hands around Sheldon's neck, while Sheldon's hands were tangeled in Adam's thick, curly red hair. This made them both feel like they'd fallen head over heels for the other. Neither wanted it to end but, one of them had to. Sheldon pulled back and set his forehead on Adam's, both breathing deeply.

"Adam," He set his hand on his lover's cheek. ", I want to take this slow. You're special to me and it's better to go slow in this."Sheldon stated.

"You're right. I need to go take some cold showers now." Adam joked.

"Me too. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Sheldon kissed Adam's cheek and walked him to his apartment door. "Goodnight Adam." Sheldon said.

" 'Night Shel." Adam said and shut the door. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, onto the floor. He felt 13 again. He felt in love. And this time, his father couldn't get in the way.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: And that, my friends, was my sad and sorry attempt at a slash story. I pray the next one i do will be better. Okay, this is all!

Kisses!

~Sarah


End file.
